Fake Blood
by SnowyDayStarlight
Summary: *OLD* It's all just a game, anyway. One of the more exciting reality TV shows. Or at least, that's how Capitol children see it.   *One-shot with author's note*
1. Fake Blood

**A/N: This idea had been nagging me for a long time. And yes, the names are pretty bad. Sorry.**

oooooooo

"Whoa, _Tamia_! Jeez, I couldn't even recognize you."

A sheepish grin spreads across my face. "Stop it! I can't look deadly when I'm blushing."

Riley laughs, reaching up and tousling his messy orange-ish wig. "Seriously, how'd you get your hair like that? Dyed it, right? Yeah, I didn't have enough time to. I know, I know, my wig sucks."

I shake my head, now fingering my dark braid. "It's not _that_ bad . . ."

I stop. There are footsteps and loud voices coming from behind me. I recognize both of them. Do they know it's me? I told them who'd I'm dressed up as, but still.

I think I'll have a little fun.

People have told me my eyes really _do_ shine with mischief. Riley must recognize the look, because when I put a finger to my lips, he nods in recognition.

Quickly, I grab hold of my bow, lock the arrow in place, and -

"My name is Katniss Everdeen."

I'm face to face with Florida and Adelio, my fake bow is pointed straight at them. I can see their shock clear as day. I notice Florida's lips move, making no sound, mouthing what I can guess will be something along the lines of 'Oh my gosh.'

Slowly, after a few more moments of silence, they both begin to smile.

"Tamia, that's you?"

I nod.

"That's the best costume _ever_!"

"When you said Katniss, I thought, because there are _so many_ of her . . . You got it perfect, pin and everything!"

Giggling, I clumsily remove the arrow and slip it back into its quiver. The bow is slung over my shoulder and left to rest there.

"Not too shabby yourselves", I say, embarrassed from all their compliments. It's true. Florida is dressed as the girl who exploded from a few Games ago. She's holding the little wooden ball that set off the land mines.

And Adelio? Wow.

Riley pats him on the back. "The buffet is that way, pal. Get a salad or something. Eating people is just plain mean."

Everyone bursts into laughter, getting us more than a few stares from the other party guests. Adelio's costume really is perfect. He's that Titus kid from District Six who went totally crazy and ended up eating the other tributes. There's a big, plastic heart in his hand that's dripping with red goo. Adelio eyes it hungrily, licks his lips, and pretends to take a huge bite.

Humor is what the guy does best. He has us all in hysterics with his snarl, which sounds almost exactly like what Titus would do before he attacked.

Florida turns to Riley, and rolls her eyes playfully. "Oh, yes, I recognize _you_. Not the best wig I've seen, but the trident helps. He-_llo_, Finnick!"

Riley strikes a ridiculous pose. "He-_llo_, Flori'. Now tell me; you still crushing on sea-boy?"

"Wha- what? I'm not- he's cute, but -"

"And I quote: _'He's cute.'_ "

Florida looks ready to throw her tribute's token at him. I sigh in mock exasperation. They're going to be fighting for a while, so I let my thoughts wander.

There really are some fantastic costumes here. Searching around, I spot quite a few Peetas, one Glimmer, two Catos, and dozens of Mockingjay pins.

I just love it when people throw Hunger Games costume parties. They're awesome! It's like you're re-watching old seasons. You'll have forgotten about one of the past tributes, but then you'll see someone with a spear in their stomach, and you'll be like, "Oh my God, that's _Rue! _Remember her? She was _so cute_ . . . And Katniss singing to her . . . I gotta take a picture!"

I look down at my own costume. Yeah, it_ is_ pretty good. I even got the bloodstains. I spent a lot of time with the TV paused as I tried to examine every last bit of Katniss, from head to boots. The bow was made especially for me, a gift from dad.

I think I might wear this again, for my next party. In less, of course, someone cool shows up at the Quell. I've heard those are super interesting, so it's bound to be a good Game with lots of unique characters. I can hardly wait!

I usually cheer for the underdog Districts, like 12 and 11, which makes Katniss even cooler. I have a life-size poster of her in my room, in her girl-on-fire costume with the burning cape.

I guess I obsess over the Games. A lot of the time, I daydream about fighting in them. The District kids are so lucky! It must be great, all the fame and fortune.

I wish I could enter. I wish this costume were real.

Imagine, being Katniss Everdeen. In love and powerful and without a care in the world. Nothing can hurt _her_. She won the Games and a huge fortune. Katniss be the happiest person in Panem.

There's nothing like reality TV when it comes to excitement.

**A/N: About 'Florida' . . . **

**I decided that, seeing as Panem is a future North America, that her parents found a book of states, thought they were names, and took a liking to Florida. I couldn't explain that in the one-shot, because **_**why**_** would four friends talk about their names at a costume party?**

**Oh, and Adelio**_** is**_** a name. I think it's Spanish or something :)**

**Feel free to review. **

**Later!**


	2. Author's Note

Hey, everyone!

Thank you so much for reviewing! As of now, I've got three comments. Some might say that's small, but to me, it means I've touched three lives with my writing. So, yeah, three is big.

Anyway, what I wanted to say is this: SonofHell666's idea inspired me. So if he happens to be reading this, I want to thank him.

**This will be staying a one-shot, but if you want to read the prequel to 'Fake Blood,' go to my profile and click on 'Speak or Sing Trying.' Same characters, new story. Hope you like it!**

Again, thanks for reviewing. *Hugs*

Later, peoples!

-Snow


End file.
